


Walking by

by Adhara



Category: Lost and Delirious (2001)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las luciérnagas, el verano que no termina, que siempre se alarga más de lo necesario. Pero cuando se vuelve dorado es cuando se sube en el coche, lejos, y cuando sale de él está en otro lugar. Y ese lugar siempre es Paulie, Paulie, Paulie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking by

Ahí está. Nadie más la ve, su padre conduce, su madre no ve nada. Pero está ahí, Paulie Pies de Plomo, corriendo paralela a la carretera entre los árboles. Una sombra gris en vaqueros que nunca tropieza, nunca se encuentra raíces escondidas aunque abandone el camino, y Tory la ve desde el asiento trasero apareciendo y desapareciendo. Subiendo y bajando al ritmo del terreno, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva corriendo? Los últimos diez minutos, los últimos diez siglos... Mil años atrás igual ya corría por ese bosque y entonces sí que no había caminos, pero daba igual porque los pies de Paulie nunca se paran quietos, nunca. Jamás se detendrían en el mismo sitio el tiempo suficiente como para tropezar y perder el equilibrio. Con la música uniendo lo que ve y lo que oye en un videoclip sin demasiado sentido, el bosque es joven y los árboles no se podan, no hay caminos ni carretera, pero sí lobos, alces, espíritus en las cortezas y el mundo entero es un bosque antiguo. También es el colegio, los jardines, la cama que nunca hacen o el sonido de las espadas cuando Paulie lucha por diversión, por honor, porque recuerda que en un bosque hace siglos era una guerrera y parte de ella sabe que un día volverá. Todo eso es el mundo, nada más.

Y siempre es Paulie, todas las estaciones. Paulie con ojos de verano, dorados, rojos, naranjas, y el pelo revuelto como la hojarasca de otoño, en la avenida que llevaba a casa de la abuela. Paulie también es verano e invierno, cuando quiere, cuando la piel se le vuelve pegajosa y se ríe áspera como la piel de una mazorca de maíz. Cuando la besa demasiado deprisa, demasiado fuerte, y sus dientes chocan y de repente el dolor se parece a darle un mordisco a una bola de nieve, fingiendo que es un bollo de leche.

Es como dice la música en ese momento, uniendo por una vez lo que ve, lo que piensa y lo que oye. _With warm summer eyes, that flickered like fireflies_. Es la música, la chica que baila en el trapecio, la que duerme en el suelo si hace falta, o tira el edredón a patadas y luego ronronea que tiene frío. _With warm summer eyes, that flickered like fireflies_. Las luciérnagas, el verano que no termina, que siempre se alarga más de lo necesario. Pero cuando se vuelve dorado es cuando se sube en el coche, lejos, y cuando sale de él está en otro lugar. Y ese lugar siempre es Paulie, Paulie, Paulie.

Si Alicia estudiara en Perkins se llamaría Victoria, y cada septiembre llegaría al País de las Maravillas escuchando música en el asiento trasero de un coche que no huele a nada, que es sólo la madriguera desconocida por la que cae para llegar a su gato de Cheshire.


End file.
